A Knight To Remember
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina meets a knight who is concerned for her and just wants to look out of her just like her family. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sir Daniel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **A Knight To Remember**

Sir Daniel was looking around the Grant Mansion and meeting all of his nieces and nephews, but there was one he was very interested in meeting. It was Tyina, the young one with metal limbs.

"I wonder what happened to her?" He thought out loud, now walking gently after her. Tyina was unaware that this wonderful knight was watching her. But then the alarm went off! Tyina immediately powered up her metal limbs and prepared herself for a fight. She ran out with the other Plumbers, leaving Sir Daniel in a concerned state.

"She is so young. She shouldn't be running like this," He thought, now chasing after her. But when he arrived at the battle site, it was awful! Tyina was fighting like a machine! It made him horrified. "W-What is she?! Some kind of weapon?!"

At that moment, Sir Daniel flew over and grabbed her before twenty Forever Knights ganged up on her. However, when she saw who had her, she prepared herself for battle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FOREVER KNIGHT!"

"Easy…I'm not that kind of knight." He whispered.

"You being white doesn't change anything! You all are responsible for me turning into a metal monster," she hissed, now throwing a punch. Sir Daniel easily dodged it and had his cape wrap around her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides.

"LET GO OF ME!" She demanded.

"Not so fast. You almost got seriously hurt in there." He replied calmly.

"That's because I'm a warrior!" She demanded, still wriggling to get free.

"You're not going anywhere. If anything, I'm going to speak to Rachel about you all stopping the Plumbers' training."

"WHAT?!" Tyina said in horror.

"Yes, because all of you are too young to be fighting like this," Sir Daniel said, now picking her up and flying back to the mansion on his cape. Once he arrived, he got off of his cape, but he continued to hold the young girl. She squirmed, but it was no use. He had her and he wasn't letting go.

"I am not a Forever knight…calm down and relax," he cooed, now walking up to his room.

Tyina was calming down, especially after Rachel saw him passing by and waved at him.

"I see you've met Tyina," Rachel grinned.

"Yes, will you come and help me cheer this young one up?"

"Of course!"

"Rachel! Is it true that you are going to make us stop being in the Plumbers' program?!"

"Tyina…yes…I think it is for the best. Maybe not forever, but the Plumbers have thought about stopping the program because they want you all to finish school before entering the Plumber's program."

Tyina was in complete shock. She was so used to fighting that she didn't know what to do if she couldn't be with the Plumbers anymore. Her face was now a mix of frustration and fear. So much that she began squirming more.

"Now calm down, just calm down," Sir Daniel smiled, now gently placing her on the bed.

"I will tickle her first since those metal hands can be a bit tough, huh?" Rachel teased, now feeling playful with Sir Daniel. With a chuckle, he commanded his cape to wrap around her. "HEY!" She laughed, now feeling her arms pinned to her sides.

And with that, the cape began wiggling the feathers against Rachel's body and tickling her while he took off her shoes and socks and began tickling her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SIR DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANIEL!" She begged. She then saw Tyina trying to make a break for it! "H-HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Tyina then felt Sir Daniel pick her up and toss her gently next to Rachel. The cape wiggled free a bit and let Rachel pull her arms out. Once she did, she began wiggling her fingers into Tyina's neck and Sir Daniel tickled her feet.

"AH! RAHAHAHAHACHEL NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Now, now, no more being sad or afraid." Rachel said, now tickling her niece.

"PLEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHELP!" Tyina begged. Rachel and Sir Daniel finally stopped ticking, but still held her.

"Now then…let me introduce myself. My name is Sir Daniel and I am a tickle knight. I am an ally of Prince Jocu, the tickle monster prince."

"I don't think you've met him yet, honey," Rachel added, because Tyina had not met the tickle monster clan yet.

"I was created by Chelsea, your cousin."

"Wow…imagination sure is powerful," Tyina said in awe, now staring at him hard.

"And I think your metal limbs are fantastic. Those are what make you who you are." He smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Of course honey." Rachel smiled, now hugging her and Tyina hugged her back and Sir Daniel.

"Thanks, guys."

"And we want to protect you and keep you safe. You can still do training, but for now…maybe we better stop the fighting." Rachel said gently.

Tyina nodded, but she knew it would be hard. All of the kids who were rescued by the knights were used to fighting so it would take a while to learn how to be a happy, normal…kid. :)

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful story, Amiga! Great job! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
